Alien Attractions Book 1 The First Attractions
by PixxieXGlitter
Summary: Zein an Alien from planet Casia comes to learn about Earth to invade it. He becomes friends or falls in love with with the President's Daughter. Will he be able to conquer Earth? And will the leaders of planet Casia STOP fighting?
1. Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer- I don't own Voot Cruisers, Tallest or Irkins. Invader Zim Does. I DO own the Characters and their story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alien Attractions**

**The First Attractions**

Prologue 

_Zein ran through the halls of the massive. He was about to miss _The Great Signing. _Zein ran through the doors and slipped on the slippery floor. "Zein!?" "Sorry I'm late. I lost my invitation." Zein cried out while sliding across the huge room. "Because you weren't invited." said an annoyed voice. Right then Zein crashed into the big desk, headfirst. "What do you mean I wasn't invited!" Zein cried out in shock. "Well Zein we hate you." Zei replied. Rei who was standing next to Zei, hit him. She turned to Zein and said "What he meant to say is that you're not our strongest invader. These missions are for our strongest and brightest of the troop." There was a moment of silence as Zein collected his thoughts. "So you think I'm weak and not shiny?" Zein declared. Zei giggled "Good one Zein!"_

_Everyone in the room started to laugh. Suddenly Rei shouted "Stop it! Stop laughing!" Everyone except Zei stopped laughing. Rei slapped Zei across the face. "You know what Zein.." "What" "Your going to Earth." Rei replied. "What!" Zei choked out. "Cool" Zein shouted "I mean thanks.", trying to hide his excitement. "Oh before I forget when do I leave?" Asked Zein. Rei replied in a doomed voice "Immediately" Zein left and asked himself "Didn't she sound like the voice of Doom?" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have been working on this whole story for two years. Before I was working on it with my friend. I'd write something she wrote something. Even did it class. But she abandoned it, and I stayed with it cause it was the first story I ever written and we both wanted to make a series out of it and had everything planned before she left it :(. So now It's the NEW and IMPROVED version of the story. Please Review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Frightning Discovery

Chapter 1 - A frightening Discovery

_There was a loud beeping from an alarm. A hand shot out of the mess on the bed. Then out popped a head of a girl to check the time. "Oh no! I'm late!" She screamed. She ran towards her closet and threw clothes all over the bedroom looking for something to wear. Meanwhile, her friend Zara was talking to her friend Janna. "She's a majorette, library helper, writer of the fashion column, on the Honor Society and the lead for the school play and on top of that she's the president's daughter!" Said Zara. "Someone's a little jealous." sang Janna. "I'm not jealous!" claimed Zara. "What are you not jealous about?" asked Zeonii. Janna walked away. "Nothing" lied Zara. "Ok then. Let's go." That's when Zeonii saw it, a flying car crashing down to the back of the school. "Um... you know what I got to go." Zeonii said in a hurry. "But, Zeonii..." Zara yelled "I'll see you later" yelled Zeonii. She ran around the back of the building and saw the car on the ground. She jogged towards the car tired. "Hello? Anybody in there?" Zeonii cried out. She heard a faint noise inside the car. She looked back and saw no one come out or look out a window of the school. Zeonii looked around for a door. When she couldn't find one without thinking she hit the car and out popped open a door. Caught by her curiosity Zeonii ran inside. She was blinded by a blue flash. She crashed into a shelf with a jar. Inside the jar was a brain in light purple juice. 'Weird' Zeonii though disgusted. She walked forward and saw what seemed like a dark hall. When the hall opened up she had enough light to make out a body on the floor. Zeonii ran to the body. "Oh my god, are you ok?" Zeonii cried out. Once she gotten a good look at his body, she found out that he fell on a knife, attached to his back pocket. Zeonii pulled the knife out of him. When he didn't bleed, she slowly backed away from him. All of a sudden a panel beeped, Zeonii scared jumped and dropped the knife with a clatter. A screen turned on and a pale face and completely black eyes with tiny white pupils showed up on screen. "Zein.. come in Zein." said the face. Zeonii slowly walked towards the panel and pressed a button that said 'Voice'. "He... Hello?" Zeonii said shaky. The eyes of the person widened and then there was screaming. "Ahhh...Ahh.." as the person ran away from the screen. The screen turned black as Zeonii turned around and came face-to-face with the body that was on the floor two minutes ago. Zeonii sprinted out the weird car._

_Zein saw a beautiful creature run out of his Voot Cruiser. He ran to follow it and ask it questions. The creature ran down a path. He ran faster to keep up with it. The creature jumped off the path into a place with tall brown and green things. Then a terrible thing happened, the creature disappeared! Zein turned around half hoping it was there. It wasn't. When he looked to the right, he felt pain all over his face. Zein staggered backwards. The creature kicked him in the stomach and Zein toppled over onto the ground. The creature ran over him but he tripped it by grabbing it pants._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!! I love reviews! I wonder if I should give you a peak of what's to come?? NOPE!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. A Day At The Mall

Chapter 2- A Day at the Mall

_He stood up and pulled the creature with him. He dragged the creature onto the nearest brown and tall green thing. "Who are you?" Zein asked sternly. "Like you don't know." It spoke. Zein noticed it was a female no more than the age of 16 years. "I will say it again WHO ARE YOU?" Zein started to yell. He put his hand around her neck threatening to choke her if she didn't answer. "Zeonii. Daughter of the President." She said. Zein put his hand down slightly. "What's a President?" "He makes all the choices for the USA." Zeonii told him. "Like a Tallest?" Zein asked. "What the heck is that?" Zeonii asked now confused. "The ruler of planet Casia or rulers.." Zein informed. "Yeah he's like that." "Then I have to lets you go." Zeonii was so happy when she heard those words. _

_Slowly he let her go then walked away. "You didn't tell me your name!" Zeonii shouted. "It's Zein." he told her and started to walk away again. "Zein" Zeonii said to herself. Then she ran to Zein. "Are you staying on Earth? Cause if you are I can show you around and teach you about Earth." "Really?" Zein asked his face, lit up._

"_Yeah... But you need to look human in order to fit in." Zeonii said . She grabbed his wrist and dragged Zein. "Where are you taking me?" Zein asked. "To the Mall." Zeonii answered. Zein got in her car and drove. Halfway there Zein asked "What do you call this machine?" Zeonii looked at Zein, to see if he really didn't know. When she turned back to look at the road she said "A car." "Ok" Zein said taking note of it. "So, how do you know how to speak English?" Zeonii asked. Zein looked at her confused. Zeonii put it in terms he could understand. "The language of my people." "Oh... I don't know. I think when I was in the flames something happened that made me able to speak your language." Zein explained. "Ok. We're Here," Zeonii said as she parked the car. "While we're in here try not to talk to any of the other people." They walked out the car and towards the front entrance. "So these are cars too and those are humans also?" Zein asked quietly. "Yes" Zeonii answered. "Let's go in here." Zeonii said pointing towards the Wig Shoppe. "A Wig Shoppe??" Zein asked. "Duh. You need to look human while your here, and you being bald will drag a lot of attention." Zeonii informed. Zein wasn't so sure, "Ok... if you think so." "I know so" Zeonii claimed as they walked into the shop. First wig Zein tried on was too itchy. He was scratching and scratching. Soon the wig fell off, showing his bald head. The second wig made Zeonii laugh. Wig number three was too big, and number four made Zein sneeze. Soon, Zeonii got bored and started trying on wigs herself. After a while of searching Zein found a jet black wig, that was perfect. But, when Zein tried to buy it the lady at the register told him "You don't need a wig." When Zeonii heard that she rushed up to the cash register and almost yelled "But, He's BALD!!" She pulled the hood off Zein's head and covered his antennas. Everyone in the shop stared. A baby that was near him looked up and started to cry. The Lady threw the wig at Zein and took the money. Zein and Zeonii walked out of the shop after Zein put the wig on. "That's was um how you say awkward." Zein told Zeonii. "Sorry," Zeonii said. "What's sorry?" Zein asked. "When you do or say something wrong to another person, you say your sorry for having to put them in that situation." Zeonii explained. "Oh.." Zein whispered. "Yeah. This store looks good. Lets go in." Zeonii guessed as she dragged Zein in. "Cool" Zein whispered to himself. Zeonii gave him some clothes and made him try them on. Zein liked all the outfits. Though he was used to tight fitting clothes he didn't complain. After all Zeonii was helping him become human. When Zein walked out of the store in his new outfit, some people stared. Not at the fact he was cute, but the fact that he was with the President's Daughter._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!! But for now I'm a give you a sneak peek of what's coming! Lucky YOU!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 sneak peek

_... At ten o'clock at night Zeonii fell asleep. The next day Zeonii woke up to find Zein sitting on her bed beside her. "Zein! What are you doing in here? It's eight in the morning!" Zeonii cried out looking at her alarm clock. "I woke up at six twenty-eight and twenty seconds. So I sat here and watched you sleep." He answered. "You spent two hours and thirty minutes watching me sleep!!" Zeonii almost screamed. "Actually I spent two hours thirty-two minutes and forty seconds watching you sleep." Zein corrected her. "So what you learned?" Zeonii asked, remembering he was supposed to study Earth and Humans._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Good right?? Remember if you review I'll be even more happy to type more of the story quicker. I already have Chapter 4 in my notebook, that's finished. But If no one reviews I won't get it out to you quick enough :(_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ _


	4. A Rude Awakening

Chapter 3- A Rude Awakening

_"So.. what we going to do next?" Zein asked. "Sorry, I got to go home." Zeonii said looking at her watch. "Can I go with you?" Zein begged. Zeonii hesitated. "Please?" Zein begged again. "Fine" Zeonii said. Zein and Zeonii got into the car. They drove all the way to the airport. Zeonii turned off her car. Zein tried to get out when Zeonii told him to wait. "What?" Zein asked "You told me I can go with you." "My father has security. So I have to tell them your here." Zeonii explained. "Ok," Zein replied. When Zeonii got to her fathers, he yelled "Terrorist!!" Zeonii screamed "No dad! It's just me!!" as she fell onto the ground. Zeonii turned around and saw no other then Zein behind her. Zeonii got up and ran towards Zein. "No! He's my friend!" She yelled as she pushed one of the guards off Zein. "Can Zein stay with us a couple of days dad?" Zeonii asked. "Yeah. He can sleep in the extra room." The President said. Zeonii helped Zein onto the plane. During the two hour flight Zeonii and Zein were talking to each other about their homes and families. Zeonii found out that Zein's home planet is on the other side of the sun and his parents were killed during a war. Zein found out that Zeonii traveled around the world. She also lost her mom in a fire. Once at her house Zein whistled not knowing how he did. When they got inside Zeonii showed him where he would be sleeping. The rest of the day they were in the garden. Zeonii was teaching Zein the names of all the flowers and how to tell them apart by color, smell and features. Zein least favorite flower was the rose. The thorn pricked him when he tried picking it. He didn't bleed but it still hurt._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Here comes the part that I gave you a peak at.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_At ten o'clock at night Zeonii fell asleep. The next day Zeonii woke up to find Zein sitting on her bed beside her. "Zein! What are you doing in here? It's eight in the morning!" Zeonii cried out looking at her alarm clock. "I woke up at six twenty-eight and twenty seconds. So I sat here and watched you sleep." He answered. "You spent two hours and thirty minutes watching me sleep!!" Zeonii almost screamed. "Actually I spent two hours thirty-two minutes and forty seconds watching you sleep." Zein corrected her. "So what you learned?" Zeonii asked, remembering he was supposed to study Earth and Humans._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

End of sneak peek. Now something you haven't read. Whitch is true for me.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Zein told her "You love to sleep on your left side and you talk in your sleep." Zeonii blushed from embarrassment. "What's that?" Zein asked. "What!" "Your cheeks turned red." Zein answered. "Oh... That's nothing." Zeonii lied. "If you want to know more you should go to school." Zeonii said. "What's school?" Zein asked. Zeonii sat up. "School is where we learn. There's different subjects. In Science we learn about the features of Earth and the Human body. In History we learn about the past of our world. In English we learn how to write and type in English (Our Language). In Reading we learn how to write and understand words in English. In Math we learn how to use numbers. But I take a cooking class too." Zeonii answered. Zeonii stared at Zein waiting for his answer._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think Zein will say? Only I know!! ha ha ha. Please review! And SADLY :( after chapter 4 I will have ran out of ideas! So When you review if you would like something to happen to one of the characters and I use YOUR idea for a chapter. I'll put YOUR user name with the chapter. So everyone will know you helped me with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. A Fart and Burnt Fish

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadly I own burned fish and a fart lmao. On with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- A Fart and Burned Fish

_Zeonii was so happy Zein agreed to come to school. She introduced Zein to everyone as her cousin. Zeonii went looking for Zara to meet Zein. But Zara found her. "I've been looking everywhere for you! You didn't come back yesterday. I got worried when you didn't return my calls, I got worried. Someone told me they saw you at the mall. What were you..." Zara was interrupted when a mystery guy came up to Zeonii. "Hey! Zeonii, where were you? I was worried when you left me back at that class." He said. "Zara this is my long lost cousin Zein. Zein, this is my best friend Zara. I was with him yesterday. I forgot to pick him up. He lost his bags on the flight so I took him shopping." Zeonii lied. When Zeonii looked at Zara, then at Zein she turned quickly back to Zara, she saw the look in her eyes the same look she gives guys she likes. "Zein would you excuse me and Zara for a minute." Zeonii asked. "Sure, I got to figure out how to open my cursed locker." When Zein left Zara told Zeonii "He's HOT!" Zeonii looked at her then at Zein who was banging his locker trying to get it open. "He's my cousin! You know we have an agreement not to date each others family members or ex-boyfriends." Zeonii said. Zara stared at her blankly as if she didn't agree to anything. Zeonii who was annoyed walked away dragging Zein to their last class. He took his seat next to a group of boys. Leaving Zeonii in the front of the class boxed out. Ten minutes into class when the teacher was talking about gases. A fart erupted... from Zein. "Fart Boy!" a boy who was sitting in the last row called. Zein smelled something funky. He turned around trying to sniff out what the smell was coming from. After a minute he noticed to was him. Zein turned red. After thirty minutes the bell rang. Zein was so happy class was over her ran out. Zeonii, who was looking for Zein walked passed the girls bathroom as she heard screams. When the girls ran out, Zeonii went in. There she saw Zein crouching under the sink with his head covered. "Zein!" She said in shock. Zein looked up and looked back down. "What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" Zeonii asked. "Sorry. Thought it was boys." Zein answered. "Well you better get out of here before a teacher comes, plus school is over." Zeonii said trying to cheer him up. When they got home, they did their homework. Then Zein asked "What did I do in that class?" "It's called a fart. It's like gas from the certain foods you eat." Zeonii answered. That night Zeonii heard a small knock on her bedroom door. In the darkness she got up and opened the door, Zein came inside. "What are you doing in here?" Zeonii whispered. "I had a bad vision while sleeping. Can I sleep with you?" He asked. Zeonii nodded. She took down the bed inside her bare wall. Then, she grabbed an extra pillow and blanket for Zein. They both fell asleep once their heads touched their pillows. The next morning, Zeonii woke up to a burning smell. When she looked across her room, she noticed he too woke up smelling something burning. "Oh Zein!" A voice called from outside. When they looked out the window, there was Zara, holding a basket of burnt fish._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

You can tell Zara like Zein. How will Zein react? I DON'T KNOW!!! WRITERS BLOCK PEOPLE! When you review if you would like something to happen to one of the characters and I use YOUR idea for a chapter. I'll put YOUR user name with the chapter. So everyone will know you helped me with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
